Project: Player
by witchcat2012
Summary: It was one of the leftover projects that Overwatch abandoned when it was destroyed. They'd been waiting for so long, some had even given up hope. But now...with the Second Omnic Crisis at hand, perhaps they would be able to play.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a network of lights trapped in a box._

 _There were thousands of them, all pulsing with colors. Signals flashed between them like synapses in a brain, in time to a million heartbeats, some slow and relaxed, some like they had pure caffeine and sugar rushing through them._

 _Hushed voices hummed through, echoing and distinct, yet all blended together. It was a million things, and one thing._

 _Overwatch. Overwatch. OVERWATCH._

 _They couldn't wait._

 _Well, some could. Far from the reaches of the main hub, there were a few lights that had simply fizzled out. Some were still on, but faintly. They drifted on the edge, not fully in, not fully out. Some had already left, never to return._

 _One like many, had a thin string on, like a lifeline, pulses so the light was steady, but faint. Occasionally it sent some back._

 _This light was a more casual observer, watching from a distance. Content in just watching._

 _Sort of._

 _Very slowly, it retreated, farther and farther, to the very end of the box, until the network was barely the size of a coin. It pulled the string along with it._

 _It pushed once at the wall of the box and passed through with barely a ripple._


	2. Chapter 2

The underground room was filled with people. Many of them wore fluorescent paint in a myriad of swirls and patterns. Flowers, suns, skulls, birds, and even bare skin brushed against each other as they murmured with excitement. Lucio couldn't help but grin.

"Hey all! Are you ready?"

A wordless roar answered him.

"Let's drop the BEAT!"

A funky rhythm flowed out of the speakers, everyone started dancing, and cheering and generally having a good time. Lucio smiled, swaying to the rhythm.

In the crowd, Tracer was doing the same.

"What do you think, Winston?"

He wasn't there, but he was watching from a HQ nearby. Gorillas and small underground rooms filled with people didn't mix well. Plus, Winston didn't like loud noises.

"I prefer the classics myself," he said through the com.

Tracer rolled her eyes, "Not the music, the dj! Could he be a contender?"

Winston hummed, "He doesn't seem like it…"

"But you've heard about what he did in Brazil!"

"True, true,"

Tracer huffed, brushing away that tedious bang that kept tickling her forehead. She knew that Winston was just being picky because it was Overwatch. He wanted people not only skilled, but kind as well.

Tracer would have to check out that last one. But for now, she'll patrol the area. In case of...you know who.

 _Another hero, a new hero! She had to take a closer look. But how close? Should she be so excited and sure? She had been so sad and scared when the robot lost its lights in the video, but maybe he could be fixed? Maybe the others could be fixed? She hoped so. She really did. She heard others of their scans, maybe this would be her first?_

 _Ooh! Who's that? Tracer!_

"Oh!" Tracer looked in surprise. The child squeaked and retreated.

 _She saw me! She saw me! That shouldn't happen! She's already been scanned!_

"Lena, what happened?"

"Nothing too bad, just a little lost duckie bumped into me,"

Tracer couldn't help but smile, blue hoodies must be a trend these days with the kids.

...man she sounded old.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shoot! When should she scan? How far away? She couldn't see him over all the tall, sweaty people._

" _Excuse me!"_

 _Carefully, she squeezed between them like water through rocks. She did not like the feel of their skin. Or the smell. She liked the glow sticks though, she had one around her wrist and ankle. Orange and green. But light couldn't stop smell._

 _Still, she kept going until she couldn't no more._

 _Once the Project finished, people would still be able to scan, but she wanted to see them, she wanted to know their characters more than the project would allow._

 _Maybe she should go higher._

 _Yes, higher! This place was pretty large, there had to be old places where the water used to flow up to the surface. If she could find it...Ladder! Ew, slimy._

 _Easy...easy…_

 _There!_

 _Dang! Too far! But at least she could still hear the music. It was a nice place. Quieter. Calmer. She could see everyone._

 _Maybe she could stay here for a while._

 _Voices. Whose? Go?_

"Five against one? Not bad boys,"

 _Tracer? Tracer!_

 _Trapped, too many? Help? How?_

 _Scream? No, the music was too loud. Lights!_

 _But her aim was terrible!_

 _She threw one bracelet at the bad people, then blinked. NO! BAD IDEA BAD IDEA._

" _Get her!"_

 _She screamed, but couldn't be heard. Another one! Kick! The green hoop spun and spun away. Would someone look?_

"Step any closer and the girl's gone."

Tears formed in the child's eyes. She tried to say something. But they gripped on too tight.

Tracer narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle,"

"Who are you talking to?"

Shoot.

"Oh...no one important,"

"I'm coming over."

Double Shoot.

Okay, she'll have to this quick. But how?


End file.
